Truths about love
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Tony is still coping being a husband and father thing and Steve understands him for that. One day Steve found out Tony has cheated on him and takes Peter theirs son to visit Uncle Phil in Malibu. Meanwhile, Tony was left alone contemplating the things he'd done and plans to go after his family to fix things up.


**_(Inspired by this: post/32253535867/i-will-use-and-abuse-back-to-the-future-jokes-on)_**

"All I want is for our family to have some kind of bonding together" Steve yells across the living room. "Besides, Peter wanted to come see the Ocean Park he talked to you about the other day"

Tony just rolled his eyes trying to ignore his husband nagging. "Steve I told you I can't!" he shouts back "I've been busy this couple of days for my new project" he said going straight to the kitchen to get himself a mug of caffeine and went down his lab brushing his husband off.

"You always say that!" he yells outside Tony's cave.

"You always say that but then you still have time for your parties and stuff" Steve said almost whispering and slowly walked to their room head down. Clearly the captain is disappointed. He then noticed Peter peeking through the stairs looking terrified and teary.

"Hey sport" Steve forced a smile on his son.

"Are you and daddy fighting again?" Peter innocently asked. He's been hearing his parents yell at each other this past few days fighting over stuffs.

"No, Of course not baby" Steve tried to calm his teary eyed son, clutching on his shirt.

"I was just telling daddy that maybe he could bring you to the Ocean Park we've been looking together" he explained gently rubbing his son's back "So you get to see those dolphins you've been wanting to see" he smiled so as Peter.

"Have you brushed your teeth young man?" Steve stood ups both his hands on his hips giving his son a teasing look. Peter nodded and giggled, forgetting for a second that his parents were indeed fighting again. "Now you go to bed early so that you'll be healthy just like the dolphins in the book." Peter nodded raising both his hands reaching for his pops for a hug. Steve understood the gesture and gave his son a good night hug and a kiss on the forehead.

The next morning, Steve was summoned to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters for a mission. Pepper promised to look after Peter while he's gone and since Tony won't open the doors to his lab Steve left a not informing him that he went out for a mission and will be back in two days.

Steve gave Peter a heart-filled kiss on the forehead and he giggled softly.

"Take care poppa" the little boy uttered smiling.

"You listen to your aunt Pepper okay?" Peter nodded and hugged his aunt Pepper kissing her cheeks and then giggle.

Peter's day went off just okay; spending time with his aunt Pepper is pretty fun. Since its Saturday Peter has no school therefore he and his aunt Pepper played the whole day.

It was already afternoon when Tony decided to go out of his 'cave'. He had finished his new project and now it's time to go to the meeting with his board of directors. Tony signed Pepper to call Bruce to substitute on babysitting Peter. After Pepper made a call she looked at Peter with a hint of pity in her eyes. "Sorry Pete but your daddy and I have to go have our meeting" she explained at the little boy. Peter liked his lips and then nodded silently.

"But Uncle Bruce will be here to accompany you. Is that okay?" Peter smiled because he loves his Uncle Bruce out of all his uncles.

"Will you and daddy stay up too late?" the toddler asked. Pepper looked at Tony who's fixing himself standing in front of the elevator ready to go.

"Yes honey. I'm afraid so" She uttered silently "Why don't you say good bye to your dad"

Peter hesitantly went to Tony and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Tony did the same. The elevator went to a ding and there standing was Bruce smiling when he caught a glimpse of Peter. Peter jumped over his uncle and Bruce caught him laughing. Tony was watching and there show a slight frown on his face.

Tony didn't need to instruct Bruce on what to do because basically he's best friends with his son and Bruce already knows the dos and don'ts of Captain Rogers. After that, Tony and Pepper head on to their meeting.

The elevator seemed tense right now. Tony could just feel a pair of eyes glaring him down. The billionaire sighed and said "What is it?" in a cold manner.

"You could be a little bit more like a father to Peter you know" She said straightly "The way you treat them will have its toll you know that."

"You of all people know how Karma's a—b"

"I know, I know" Tony waved her off "a bitch" he continued.

Pepper rolled her eyes crossing her arms to her chest while waiting for the lift to make it stop. "It's just that I don't know how to be a father" Tony said silently as the elevator opened and walked out firmly.

Pepper shrugged and just hopes for the best. It's only been 2 years since Steve and Tony adopted Peter and Tony is still struggling into this fatherhood thing. He had to completely given up his nightlife and social life for his family which he doesn't even know would last.

The meeting went to a great success. After hours of meeting, Tony had been invited to a party which he gladly welcomes. Pepper told him that he shouldn't because Peter would be worrying if he doesn't go home.

"Relax Pep. Bruce is with him. It's like nothing bad will happen" or so Tony speaks.

Inside the Starks Mansion there were giggles all around the hall. It was Peter's and Bruce. They have been playing the whole night and now it's time for Peter to go to bed. Bruce instructed him to brush his teeth and the boy obeyed immediately. His uncle had tucked him in and now Peter's eyes are feeling heavier.

"Uncle" the boy called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Does daddy really loves me?" Peter said staring at the blank ceiling.

"Of course he does Pete" Bruce reassured "Why wouldn't he. You're his son"

Peter didn't reply now that the pressure on his eyes had won and is now sound asleep.

"Of course he does" Bruce whispered as he kissed his nephew's forehead.

Bruce went downstairs to check if Tony had gone home when he heard a glass being shattered. He peeked through the edge of the stairs and he saw Tony all wasted and what's shocking is that a stranger was carrying him. To his room.

To Steve and Tony's room.

Bruce raised a brow and waited patiently for the stranger to come out but he didn't. Whatever it is that Tony's planning it sure did not impress Dr. Banner. He went to Peter's room and laid a couch beside him.

Bruce woke up to the sound of Peter crying. He was having a nightmare. It's been 2 years and Peter still has nightmares of his Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben dying. Bruce cradled him up until Peter was all calm and awake.

The two of them went downstairs to get some breakfast. "Your pops will come home anytime soon" Bruce said smiling at Peter holding his hands. Peter smiled and said "I will tell him that I had been a good boy while he was away" he giggled cheerily and jumped on the last step of the stair.

They saw Tony in the kitchen getting his coffee and immediately went to his lab. "Morning" he greeted both of them and gave Peter a kiss on his forehead. Bruce stared at him like he'd done something wrong—which he did—and Tony said "What?" raising a brow at Banner who shrugged and went on to feed Peter.

The half of the day was dull when Bruce left Peter telling him to behave while he changes clothes in his room—which is a floor below them.

"Master Stark, there is a situation in downtown Manhattan" JARVIS showed a video clip of heavily armed robbers and their hostages.

Tony immediately went to gear up and flew straight to the scene.

Peter was sitting quietly on the couch reading a book his uncle gave him, his feet swaying back and forth when someone entered the room. Peter thought it was his uncle so he didn't budge but when he heard a very familiar voice he looked up and see Steve—his pops.

"Don't I get a welcome hug?" Steve said smiling; his hands wide open as Peter runs off hugging his pops that's been away for 2 days.

Peter gave his pops a kiss on the cheek saying he'd behave with his aunt and uncle. Bruce came back on time a little bit shocked to see Steve home. "You're back!" he said.

"Yes I am. We finished earlier than I thought." Steve explained "Can you look after Peter? I'll just go change"

"Yeah sure" Bruce uttered not knowing if he should tell him what he saw last night.

Steve placed his bag on the floor and went to his closet to find new clothes. He took a quick shower first and then changed. He was drying his hair when he noticed that their bed was all messy and not made and he saw red CALVIN KLEIN underwear on Tony's side of the bed. He took a closer look at it and when he noticed it is not his husbands' his heart thumped. Tony had red CALVIN KLEIN underwear but Steve knew what his husbands look like and the one on the bed is clearly not his. And besides Tony wouldn't leave his undies lying on the bed.

Steve asked JARVIS where Tony was and the A.I. told him he just went out to fight some crime. "Connect me to him" the soldier ordered.

"Are you sure Mr. Rogers?" JARVIS asked.

"Yes I'm sure JARVIS" he said trying to keep his cool.

Bruce heard the dialogue from afar and decided to take Peter to his room just in case.

"Master Stark. Mr. Rogers is on the other line" the A.I informed Tony who's currently swerving the sky of the city.

Tony sighed and lets JARVIS put him on the other line. "Hey babe, you're back early" he said cheerily flying past a building. He could spot the commotion from the distance so he slowed down to a stop carefully assessing the situation.

"Can I talk to you when you get back?" Steve said over the line a hint of worry and annoyance in his voice.

"You could talk to me about it anytime Steve. What is it?" Tony said as he fly straight to the scene. There were 3 hostages with 6 heavily armed thugs. Tony used his mini rockets to disarm the robbers making them vulnerable for Iron Man's attacks. Tony landed on the ground and immediately knocked down 2 of the criminals. The crowds were cheering seeing Iron Man on the scene, the police rescued the hostages to safety while Tony finishes his job.

"Whose underwear is the one lying on the bed?" Steve asked directly.

Tony froze after he punched the last of the thugs. He raised a brow and Steve said over the line "I get it" and then hung up.

"Wait Ste—."

"Shit" Tony uttered and flew away leaving the mess to the police. Tony could hear the cheer and the 'thank you' of the crowd; he waved and then took off.

It was a one night stand with a stranger he met at the party. He was all wasted and was filled with lust. Tony didn't thought about this. It was an accident—or was it?—he didn't mean to cheat on his husband. And the fact that the stranger's underwear was left at their bed made this worst.

And then it hit him, what Pepper told him yesterday about not being a father figure to his family. Maybe this is his karma? He knew he wasn't the best husband out there neither the best dad but he's trying so hard. He's still on the process of accepting that he—the playboy Tony Stark—is already married and had a son. Tony swerves the skyline of New York City hurrying as fast as he could to talk to Steve. He knew he had screwed up this time.

Steve sighed and went to grab his bag. "Bruce!" he shouts coming out of their room.

Bruce heard the call and went down with Peter. Steve kneeled down at level with his son and said "Hey sport. You want to visit Uncle Phil?" he looked at Bruce who seemed to understand what had happened and looked back at his son who nodded and smiled. Peter immediately went to his room to pack his things. He's excited to see his uncle who's currently having a vacation in Malibu.

"I'm taking Peter with me for a while" Steve said to Bruce.

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce puts a hand on Steve's shoulders looking all worried.

"Did you know about this?" Steve asked looking all shaky.

Bruce explained what he saw last night which only convinces Steve more to get away here as fast as he could. He doesn't know what he would do to Tony when he gets home and he doesn't want Peter to see them fighting again so he thinks that leaving for a moment would be the best for all.

"Well . . . you know him more than anyone of us do. I'm sure at some part you do understand him. Right?" Bruce uttered. "You'll get through this"

Steve sighed. Indeed he understands the reason behind Tony's behavior and why he seems to be cold at times but this is unacceptable. Tony had slept with another man and it hurts. All this time he's letting Tony cope up with the changes happening—including him marrying Steve and adopting Peter—and hoping that Tony will learn to accept things someday. He loves Tony and Peter more than anyone in the world and he cannot bear this happening to his family.

Peter went down cheerily, clueless on what's happening wearing his backpack. "Is daddy coming with us?" he stared to his pops with those big hazel brown eyes. Steve couldn't bear even more.

"No Pete. He's not" Steve said coldly. "Your dad is busy with his projects the two of us will visit Uncle Phil. Is that okay with you?" he forced a smile looking at his curious son.

Peter nodded and said "Okay. But will he go after us?"

"I hope he does Pete. I hope he does" Steve said silently taking his son's hands as they walked through the elevator. Bruce was left alone for some explaining. He went o the kitchen to get some refreshments when he heard a metal thud upstairs.

'It's probably Tony' he thought to himself taking a seat on the couch.

After a few minutes Tony came running towards his room only to find out his husband wasn't there but the red underwear is. He went outside and called for Peter but no one answered. Tony noticed Bruce and walked towards him "Where are they?" he said panicky.

"They went to visit Phil in Malibu" Bruce said honestly.

"It would be better if you give Steve some space first" he advised Tony who is currently ready to follow his family.

"I screwed up huh?" Tony took a seat next to Bruce.

"Big time" Dr. Banner said.

Tony just sat there silently until he falls asleep. Bruce left him sleeping comfortably on his couch. Tony hasn't slept for 2 days and he clearly needs rest hoping when he wakes up his mind is cleared and he knows what to do.


End file.
